Love For The Broken Hearted
by WannaBeWriter081195
Summary: After Edward left Bella was broken hearted. She tries to kill herself but is found by Lily and Mark Maven before she carries through. 200 years later when her and her family are playing ball they run into the Cullens. uh-oh. Read and find out!
1. Bleed

**Enjoy!!!!**

**WBW**

I felt dead.

Edward.

Just his name brought me to my knees.

Charlie.

I was sobbing uncontrollable, my head resting on the dirt floor.

Renee.

I choked on my tears.

Phil.

I dug my nails into the earth.

Edward.

They'd all left me, they all left.

My life had no meaning as I sat in front of the graves that held my parents.

Phil, Renee, Charlie, Edward, All gone.

I pushed my body up, pushing myself onto my wobbling legs. I dropped the flowers at the foot of the graves and ran.

I ran, ignoring the pain in my legs and totally pushing away my clumsiness. I ran till couldn't run any more and fell to my knees.

I carefully pulled the pocket knife out of my back pocket, flicking it open.

I stared at my reflection on the sliver blade. I looked horrid.

My hair was dirty and mangled. My face was covered in dirt and tears. My eyes were a puff reddish brown. My lips were dry and cracked.

I didn't care.

I looked like crap and I didn't give a freaking damn.

I ran my thumb over the blade cutting it softly. The pain felt good.

I threw my head back and groaned as the blood seeped into my palm. I pressed the blade into my wrist and gasped as the blood ran down my arm. I switched hands and pressed the blade to my neck.

I could barely smell the blood all I felt was relief, precious relief.

My eyes were closed so when I heard a gasp and feet running at me I opened them to see a beautiful vampire starting at me.

"Please," I gasped feeling the pain run through my body. "Kill me please, suck me dry," I laughed weakly. The woman was then accompanied by a man.

"Lily, grab her well take her back home." The man's voice whispered so I just barely heard it.

"Kill me," I gasped as the strong arms picked me up.

"Shhhhhh," the woman hushed. I felt sleepy; I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

I fell into black, darkness and I hoped to stay here forever.

And forever…. And forever…

**This was a sad chapter but I liked it. Mwahhhhhhh. Anywho it will get better. Thanks to Ash for the idea!!! LoVe y0u. **


	2. Belong

**Enjoy!!!**

**WBW**

The pain was intense, though not as bad as the pain I felt when I lost Edward. I forced my self not to move.

I could hear their worried voices in the back ground.

"Mark, what if…what if we were too late?" a velvet like female voice asked worriedly.

I scoffed in my mind. So this is what it felt like to be changed. I could feel the heat in my chest growing hotter.

"Don't worry Lily, she'll be fine." A smooth male voice answered back. I heard the sound of their skin rub together as he held her.

"What if she doesn't want to stay, I can't handle losing another child Mark, I can't" the female voiced sobbed again, this time muffled. I guessed she was hiding her face in his chest.

I felt bad. Horrid. She reminded me of Esme. I fought to keep my yells of pain from both the change and my feelings inside.

It was then I felt my heart pick up going double time and all the heat fade from my arms and legs. It headed straight for my heart.

"It's ending." Mark said standing and by the sound of it pulling Lily with him. There foot steps were light and quick, though I heard each one.

I felt my heart give another faithful beat before dying. I lay there, froze, afraid to move.

"Mark?" Lily questioned again.

"Shhhhhh," he hushed stepping in front of her.

I loosened my muscles and let my hands fall unclenched. I opened my eyes and gasped.

Everything was so clear. It amazed me how detailed everything was. I sat up looking up at all the dust, floating weightlessly in the air.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked over to see a man in a woman.

They were beautiful. The man had dark black hair, cropped short and flat. He had a squared face and beautifully golden eyes.

The woman hair light honey blond hair. Her eyes were the same shade as his, but her face was rounded and she looked like someone would envision a princess.

They were holding hands, him standing slightly in front of her.

"Hello," he man said releasing the woman, lily's hand and stepping forward. "I'm Markus Maven this is Lillian, my wife. You must have some questions."

I shook my head slowly.

"No," I said my voice was like bells, irony. "No, I understand, you changed me your vampires." I was a vampire.

They both looked surprised. "How do you?" Lillian asked by I cut her short.

"When I was human, I fell in love with a vampire. He-," I started to choke up a little. It felt like tears were falling but I knew better. "He and his family left to protect me after I almost became a meal." I was almost sobbing but I had to smile at my words. "After that my whole family died in an accident and I had enough."

Markus was frowning and Lillian looked as if she to be holding back tears that wouldn't fall.

"What's your name?" Markus asked still frowning slightly.

"Isabella, but please just call me Belle." I hadn't been called Bella since my parents died.

Lillian smiled. "In that case Belle, Call me Lily and him Mark." I smiled

"You must be thirst." Mark stated changing the subject. The strange thing was I wasn't until he said that.

My throat busted into flames.

"Ow," I mused, my hand going to my throat.

Lily stepped foreword and offered me her hand. "Come on dear, you need to hunt" she said her voice loving and sweet.

They took me out into the wooded area surrounding the house.

My first taste of blood was from a mountain lion. I smiled, Edward was right, they were the best.

Panic flashed through me.

_Edward._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I didn't need Edward anymore; I was a strong, graceful vampire. The feeling of Despair drained leaving behind only a bitter sweet after taste. Of cores I still loved Edward, but I didn't need to grieve for him, or my parents. I was strong.

Lily voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Tell us more about you dear," Lily sighed pushing away the deer she just finished.

"Oh, I'm really not that interesting, tell me about you." I relied walking towards her. Mark was still off hunting so we took a seat at the edge of oak tree.

"Well Mark and I met in high school in 1953. We fell in love got married, all the normal stuff, but then I got pregnant and one night when we went out to celebrate we stumbled upon a vampire." She sniffled a little.

"He changed us both, we never met him again, still don't know why he changed us, I lose the baby. It was hard but we did better resisting human blood because we had each other. It's strange; you don't act like a new born, but more little you fifty years old."

I laughed my voice like bells. It was the first time I had laughed in a very long time.

"Lily, I heard what you said about being afraid I would leave, I'll stay if you want me that is." I held my unneeded breath.

"Oh Belle, yes, we'd love for you to stay, I've always wanted a daughter, oh Belle,"  
she hugged me close. I felt myself relax. I could get used to being in this family.

"Welcome to the Family Belle," said Mark walking out of the woods towards us.

I smiled.

Isabella Maven, I liked it.

**So there you have it. **

**Isabella Maven. **

**Hope you enjoyed!!!**

**WBW**


	3. IMPORTANT:AN

**First of all, I'm sorry but I think I'm going to stop updating like this. Instead I will choose one story at a time and work on it till the end, this way all my stories will be finished and everyone will be happy. I will update every Monday and Friday. Here the order of the stories I will be working on. **

**Wheel Chair **

**Guarded by Love**

**The Love I Hold Dearest**

**Wings of Love**

**Love for The Broken Hearted**

**Broken **

**Imperfect**

**This Cannot be Happening**

**Once again, I am truly sorry for anyone who has been waiting for a story farther down the list, but this is the easier for me to one: finish the stories quickly and two: not go insane. Thank you for you time and patience. **

**Thanks **

**WBW**


End file.
